Danger Days:The True Lives of the Maximum Killjoys
by Crystalz8D
Summary: On a highway to California, the Flock, Dr.Martinez, and Jeb find themselves in a whole other world known as Killjoy Universe! Having no clue how to get home, they run into some colorful 'superheroes'. Will they get home? Rated T.
1. Prologue

Alright! So let's get this clear now: Yes, this is a Maximum Ride and My Chemical Romance crossover thing. MR is my favorite book, MCR is my favorite band, so why not? If you don't know the whole "Killjoy" and "Battery City" terms, it's all from their soon-to-be-released album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. Either you can go lookit up, or just read on and find out as we go. And also, this takes place after MAX, so no Dylan, and no MIA Fang. So here we go, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters.

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Maximum Killjoys**

by B. Trigger

Prologue

"And remember: _Look Alive, Sunshine_..." Dr. Death Defying, or Big D as we called him, finished his radio transmission like he always did, and we sat against the wall listening like we always did. As soon as the right light above him flashed off, he turned to us and grinned.

"That was great!" I looked at the young blonde, Candy Corruption. She was smiling, and the cute little gap in the middle of her teeth showed a lot. Big D laughed and stood from his chair, ruffling her hair a little on his way out of the room. It was time for 'breakfast', if you call eating two cans of Power Pup breakfast. I don't.

Now, instead of telling you about the process of breakfast and how we all hate it, let me introduce ourselves.

My name? Well, just call Me Battery Trigger. I'm 15, a girl, and one kickass killjoy. 'S right, I'll tell you off the get go that I am a force to be reckoned with. Anyone that knows me could tell you that. I'm in charge of weapon supplies, being the leader, and the most important of all, I'm the driver of our Killmobile.

There's Candy Corruption. At a whopping 9 years old, she's one tough little girl. You wouldn't suspect her of anything, not with her blond curls and wide doe eyes, but as soon as she pulls out her raygun on you, watch out! Did I mention she likes candy?

The last of us is Demolition MadMan. We call him Demo. He's only 12, and he's CC's older brother. He always acts tough and tries to be a man. Whenever he shoots a Draculoid...It's enough to tug at your heart. It kinda sucks he has bad eyesight, but it's not a problem with the lens mask Big D made him, he can see perfectly with those.

Put us together, and we're the Maximum Killjoys. Yeah, yeah, we got our name from the famous Fabulous Killjoys. But you gotta give us a break, those guys are our heroes. They're... Fabulous.

"Alright motorbabies, ready for your assignment?" Big D took the empty cans, chucking them into the 'scraps' bin. We could make useful things from those, you know! We all nodded eagerly, ready to listen to the boss' instructions. He sat back down on the opposite side of us, and looked at us all for a second. "Well, it's pretty simple. I need you to head to the south end of Route Guano, where most of the Draculoids are at. I heard something about a delivery truck of goods there. I need you three to go and steal some of the goods, get my drift?"

"Totally," I replied, brightening up. "But all I wanna ask before we go is... Are the Fabulous Killjoys coming back yet from Battery City?" Theyhad gone on some sort of mission about a week ago, and they hadn't contacted Big D since.

"I haven't heard from them yet, no. But let's not worry about them, they have it all handled, trust me...Now, do you all have your rayguns ready?"

A while later, we were going through the California desert, near the old highway. In a Z-formation, we snuck closer. Draculoids thesedays seemed to be everywhere, looking for anyone who rebeled against BL/ind, the evil corporation that was one of the reasons the killjoys started. We found a small hill, with some convenient boulders that we hid behind. "Hey!" Demo whispered to us. "Look over there!"

I looked at the direction he pointed to, and my eyes widened a little. In front of the collapsed highway bridges, was a trashed up van, with about 8-ish people standing in front of it. They were being held up by a group of Draculoids... Draculoids loaded with giant rayguns.

I motioned to the kids to put their masks on and to get their guns ready. "It looks like that truck will have to wait..." I whispered, grinning, black and neon green mask slipping onto my face. "...It's time to pull the trigger on those bad guys."

**Well that was it! The prologue of Maximum Killjoys. Did you like it? Stay tuned, more to come :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Look Alive, Sunshine!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except original characters.

**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Maximum Killjoys**

by B. Trigger

Chapter 1 - Look Alive, Sunshine!

Max's POV:

"Please, explain to me why we aren't flying?" I frowned a little, look at my feet. Currently, we were in a van, on a highway into California. After our mini vacation, my mom already wanted to discuss important issues with the CSM, even though she was only days out of the hospital. She was such a good role model sometimes... Wait, scratch that. She was always a good role model.

"Don't you think you should be rested? I mean, you all just had so much fun in Hawaii, and then you had to go under water for a long while... I just thought it would be nice." My mom looked atus thoughtful, and I decided not to fight her as I slumped back into my seat.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Fangs words added with the small brush of his fingers on my hand was enough to make me smile.

"Hey! Are we almost there?" I looked at Gazzy and nodded. "Good, I really have to... Um. Let one rip."

"Don't!" Angel, Nudge, and I all said at once. Gazzy bursted into laughter, and I rolled my eyes and looked forward again. The highway was sort of empty, surprisingly. Or maybe it was because we had never really been on highways. Either way, it was still conveniant.

"What happened to the music?" Nudge asked suddenly, making me realize that the song that had been playing on the radio had been muted. Recently Nudge had descovered Justin Beiber, some teeny bopper that sang cheesy love songs. I looked at Jeb, who was our driver.

"The radio's on..." He said, and used a hand to mess with a knob. Still, no music. "That's funny... None of the stations are working, and the volumes up enought to hear it..." I looked at Fang, but he seemed completely calm. I looked forward again, and noticed we were under a bridge. "Bad recept-"

_Zzzrrppzztt!_ A small screech came from the radio, and suddenly the van was filled with a man's voice. "_Listen up!_ The future is bulletproof! _The after math is secondary!_ It's time to do it _now and do it loud!_" _What? _I looked at Fang again, and he gave me a questioning look. I was still confused, until everything started to shake. "And remember: _Look alive, sunshine..._"

That's when the bridge we were under collapsed.

**So how was that? I hope it's doing a good job of combining MCR and MR together xD What will happen now? Is that the end of the flock already? Stay tuned all you crashqueens and motorbabies~**


End file.
